Most gas energizing apparatus, including commercial ozone generators, currently use an electrical corona discharge to produce ozone from an oxygen containing gas. The gas is passed through a small discharge gap and a high voltage forms a corona discharge in the gap whereby an ozone rich gas is produced. Ozone generators of the prior art are inefficient in terms of power consumption. Excess power is converted to heat and raises the temperature of the ozone produced whereby undesirable decomposition of the ozone results.